DDPC21
is the 21st episode of the season, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 458th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The episode continues from the last episode, in which the trio kidnap the frozen Marie Ange and Regina. It then cuts to the Selfish base. Ira (unsuccessfully) attempts to release Marie Ange from the crystal using a hammer. Marmo tries to use dynamite in order to release the princess, but Ira stops her. The two drop the dynamite onto the ground, causing an explosion while Pell gives Regina a drink. Pell tells Regina that they're going to bring the princess to her father, but Regina is still thinking about Mana. At Solitaire, Joe plans to head to the Trump Kingdom, knowing that the Selfish Trio is going to take Marie Ange to Selfish King. However, there is no way for him and the Cures to go to the Trump Kingdom. Suddenly, the Royal Crystals start to shine, and create a pentagonal portal. Mana guesses that the portal will take them to the Trump Kingdom, since the crystals have been guiding them all this time. At the Trump Kingdom, Selfish King plans on turning all the humans from Earth into Jikochuu. Regina tries to convince him not to, and in turn, her father electrocutes her. Joe and the Cures arrive, and Marmo and Ira send multiple Jikochuu to attack. Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, and Joe take on the Jikochuu, telling Cure Heart to go save the princess. While heading towards Marie Ange, Cure Heart sees Regina, hurt and unconscious. Cure Heart manages to wake Regina up, but a spider Jikochuu attacks them. The Jikochuu makes Heart and Regina fall into a pit of magma, but Heart manages to grab onto the spider's string, with Regina holding onto her. While climbing up the string, then Regina notices the rope about to break, and alerts Cure Heart not to climb for a few minutes. Pell explains that the string can only hold the weight of one person. Cure Heart and Regina have a heart-to-heart talk, and Regina says that she loves Mana. Regina attempts to sacrifice herself so that Heart can climb up. However, Cure Heart catches Regina with her legs. Because of Mana's love, Regina feels a strange warmth in her heart, and manages to recover her powers. Regina flies herself and Cure Heart out of the pit. Pell orders the Jikochuu to attack Regina, but Regina throws the Jikochuu into the distance. Multiple Jikochuu arrive, but the Cures manage to defeat them with Lovely Force Arrow. Joe takes the frozen Marie Ange, and tells the Cures to hurry back to the portal. Regina goes with the Cures, but her father gets mad at her for making friends with a Cure. Selfish King calls down lightning to electrocute Regina once again, but Cure Sword pushes her out of the away. Cure Heart holds her hand out to Regina, with Diamond and Rosetta reassuring her that she can come with them. Regina takes Heart's hands, and the girls and Joe head through the portal. The episode ends with the fairies celebrating, and Regina holding Heart's hand. Major Events *The Cures and Sir Jonathan save frozen Marie Ange and Regina from the Selfish King. Trivia *In this episode, many Jikochuus from the past episodes made an appearance. *A new animaton is added to Love Heart Arrow Characters Cures *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword Mascots *Ai *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi Villains *Regina *Pell *Marmo *Ira *Selfish King *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Okada Joe/Sir Jonathan Gallery Ira Tires to Break The Crystal.jpg|Ira trying to break the ice surrounding frozen Marie Ange. regina.lava.png|Regina dropping to lava jikochu.21.png|This episode's Jikochuu wall_doki_21_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. DokiDoki! Pretty Cure (100).JPG|Episode 21's Wallpaper Collection (from August 2 to August 8). Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes